


A Sky Full of Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, F/F, Fluff, I love picnics, LMAO, Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Requests, Star Gazing, TWID, Yandere Lapis, grass cakes should be a thing, had to google picnic food can you believe it?, lapidot - Freeform, picnic date, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis, feared mafia boss that long ago fell head over heels for an innocent, sweet little woman takes her new girlfriend -Peridot, the sweet little woman- on their first date.But soon enough that not even the entire night sky will be enough to make Peridot forget about the voice that haunts her every bite she takes.Lapis will not give up though.





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



> TWID Tumblr: https://su-mafia-yandere-lapidot-au-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Requests on the comments or here: https://aphrodite-goddess-of-fluff.tumblr.com/

‘Lapis!’, Peridot giggled, 'Is this really necessary?’ The bluenette had taken a blindfold out of nowhere and carefully placed it covering her eyes, a playful look on her face all the way.

'Yep!’ Said Lapis enthusiastically. 'As much as I loathe not seeing those gorgeous eyes, I would hate even more to risk spoiling the surprise. So no peeking!’ She added placing a loving kiss on her cheek, causing a faint blush from the blonde. She knew it was probably unnecessary, considering it was already after dark and they were alone but she had worked all week on this and she wanted it to be perfect. Just like her Peri.

Carefully to not make her little angel trip, she slowly guided her all the remaining way to the top of the cliff that secured their home, straight to top. She was so excited, so eager to see the tiny girls face when she revealed what she had prepared for her. 

What? You thought the blindfold was for something else?

You perv.

Once they had reached the top the tanned woman let go of her, warning not to remove the piece of cloth from her face until told to. At this Peridot rolled her eyes behind the fabric but smiled still, nodding in agreement.

For a minute or so the Greek girl could hear some odd noises, something like a plant moving, along with cloth and crockery? What was Lapis doing?

She didn’t have to wonder much longer as she heard her speak up. 

'Okay…You can look now my love’

Peridot took off the blindfold from her face and immediately gasped in amazement as her eyes started gleaming

In front of her was no one else than Lapis Lazuli, kneeling on top of a picnic blanket and looking expectantly at her. There were a lot of small plates lying around, all containing different treats such as chips, pop corn, mini s’mores, tiny hot dogs, even a small chocolate and peanut butter cake!

'Do you like it?’ Peridot looked up to see the bluenette with a shy smile on her face, her cheeks tinted pink.

The sight and the echo of that cute little question made the Greek girl melt inside, what had she done to deserve the love of such an endearing, thoughtful beauty? She could kiss her senseless right now!

So she did.

She took no time in capturing her lips in a long, meaningful kiss, as soon as they broke apart she whispered, 'Lapis…this so beautiful, I love it! You really did all of this just for me?’

'Of course my love! I’d do anything for you, anything to make you happy’, Peridot could feel her smile against her lips as they kissed again, 'I know how much you like stargazing, and tonight is perfect for that! Nothing but clear skies, just like my life since I met you'. 

'You’re such a sap’ Peridot grinned at her(rosy red of course)as they both sat down comfortably in the flannel cloth. Tonight was going to be perfect, the perfect start for the perfect first date.

That’s right, this was their official first date.

Even if she had longed for this for the longest time, Lapis still couldn’t believe it was true. To think that the last mission they had gone on would lead to the exchange of deep secrets and a heartfelt confession from the blonde, declaring how much she loved Lapis and wanted her to stay forever by her side. It was her best memory so far.

Not to mention the kiss that followed immediately after, it was better than anything Lapis had ever dreamed of. A combination of fireworks, explosions and a thousand volcanoes all in the span of three seconds. So magical, so sweet, and far too short.

But that was okay; they had the rest of their lives to relive the feeling, one kiss at a time.

They started chatting, happily talking about this and that. At some point it became a debate about Camp Pining Heart theories, then whether or not Rose would agree with them attending this year’s convention, and after that about Garnet who could or could not have actual psychic powers since she didn’t even need to turn around to know Amethyst was about to throw a water balloon at her last week. It was indeed a wonderful night.

Well, almost. Lapis was wary as always and soon enough picked up on a recurrent fact she was getting sick of.

Peridot wasn’t eating. 

'Peridot’ said Lapis in a mildly grim tone, interrupting the girls rambling. 'We’ve talked about this’.

The blonde suddenly paled a little, not daring to meet her eyes. _Busted_. 'I, uhm, I know but, I-I just thought-’

'You thought I wouldn’t notice, didn’t you?’ Her eyes had a slightly upset look, Peridot didn’t like that. It always made her feel guilty. 'Why aren’t you eating? Is it the food? Don’t you like it?’

Peridot instantly looked up, startled at the hurt tone of her voice. She knew Lapis had invested a lot of effort in this; she couldn’t let her think it was her fault! 

'Nonononono it’s not that Honey I promise!’ She assured 'I…I just…I know you don’t like it when I say this but…’ She trailed off, unable to continue.

Lapis knew where she was going, as every time they talked about this. It was no secret her adored reason to live had stopped eating properly so many months ago because of the damage her horrible ex-girlfriend ( _that harpy_!) had done to her. She constantly felt unfit at everything, unworthy of any praise, severely over weighted and who knows what else.

Sufficed to say it made Lapis’ blood boil.

'Peridot’ She put her hands on her lovers shoulders, making her look up at her 'Listen to me and listen to me carefully’.

The blondes eyes widened in expectancy, fear reflected on those shiny emeralds

'You’re beautiful, you hear me? I don’t care what that monster said, or what anyone elser _ever_ says. You’re impossibly, infuriatingly beautiful. In every aspect, in every way. Mind, body and soul. You are so beautiful you make me stop breathing at the sight of you; you make me stop hurting at the mere thought of you. Angels are impure compared to you, stars are dull against your eyes and the moon above us is a shadow as soon as you smile. You are in every corner of my mind and I see your silhouette whenever my eyes are closed, you’re all I could ever hope for, dream of, the utmost materialization of every goal and achievement I could have ever aimed for. Power is nothing if I can’t use it to protect you; fortune is pointless if I can’t blow it all on you. I live for your touch, the sound of your heartbeat, the feeling of your hand holding mine, your fragrance intoxicating my very soul, the sound of your laugh in my ears like a favorite song. I love you more than anything and anyone else in the entire world, and I won’t rest until you see yourself the same way I do’.

 _Finally_ , everything she had craved to say for so long, out of her system. Saying that just felt so right, it was the absolute truth. However, the reaction she was getting was different than she thought as she saw her sunshine’s eyes start prickling with tears.

'Oh, oh god Peri-baby please don’t cry I’m s-Hmph!’

Her apology was cut short as she was quickly ambushed by a pair of soft lips smacking her own. The blonde was soon hovering over her, showering her face in kisses and pressing her body against her, trying to get as close as possible, reaching for every bit of contact, almost as if they were attempting to fuse into one being.

She felt the shorter girl break from the kiss, giving them both a chance to breathe. She was looking down at her with the warmest, most loving look she had ever seen her with.

Forget star gazing, this was the sight worth admiring.

‘I love you Lapis’ the blonde whispered into her lips as she gave her a gentle kiss, laying down next to her to cuddle. This only increased the warm feeling inside the Hawaiian.

‘I love you too. Tonight, and forever after’. She placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and leaned back again on the ground, losing herself to the sound of Peridots breathing, a content feeling, and a sky full of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So cute, I love fluff :)


End file.
